


A Day To Remember

by home-free-all (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Series: Davey and Jack and Katherine and Sarah [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Jack's family is mentioned but not seen, Katherine just wants to do her science report, M/M, Modern Era, Sarah's lovely thought, but no jack just HAD to make her life difficult, thanks Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/home-free-all
Summary: Katherine just wants to get this science report done, but Jack is taking entirely too long to come so that they can go. Sarah wants to go home, but Davey said he had to talk to a teacher and it's been twenty minutes and she's starting to get worried. When they meet, it's the start of... Something.





	A Day To Remember

Katherine sighed as she waited inpatiently for her friend Jack to come out from the school. They had a science report due Monday, and they were going to his house to work on it until her dad told her he was on his way home. Her dad didn't like her to be alone with boys at her house, but he liked her spending time in the 'poorer’ part of town even less. Which meant working on things with lab partner Jack unreasonably difficult. 

She checked her watch. They had gotten out of school twenty minutes ago. She had been waiting for Jack to come out for fifteen of those minutes. With a huff, she headed back towards the school building. She was gonna give that boy a piece of her mind-

She collided with someone, and the force nearly sent her to the ground. It did, however, seen the other person tumbling the the pavement.

“Shit, I'm sorry! I was just trying to find my lab partner and wasn't paying attention, are you okay?” She asked the person she'd accidentally knocked over.

The other girl looked up, and Katherine barely refrained from gasping out loud. The girl was absolutely beautiful. She had shoulder-length brunette hair, brown eyes, and a face that seemed to smile easily.

Katherine was breathless.

“I'm fine, thanks.” She grabbed the hand Katherine had offered her and stood up. 

Katherine tried to swallow.

“I really am sorry about that. I'm Katherine, by the way.” The other girl nodded, smiling lightly.

“Nice to meet you, Kath. I'm Sarah.” The two of them smiled at each other for entirely too long, until Katherine remembered that she was supposed to be doing something.

“Oh! You didn't happen to see a boy named Jack did you? Dark brown hair, usually in a newsboy cap, about yey high?” Katherine raised her hand a few inches above her head.

Sarah shook her head.

“No, sorry. But now that you mention it, I can't find my brother Davey either. Maybe we can look together?” 

Katherine grinned even wider.

“I'd like that.”

The two of them set off into the school, Katherine leading the way. As they walked, she took a moment to study Sarah's outfit.

She wore a long sleeved pale yellow shirt, with a green vest over it. She also wore a green plaid skirt that went a little past her knees. Finally, there was her black slightly worn oxfords. 

“Hey, do you go to the Jewish school a few blocks from here?” Sarah nodded.

“Yeah. Davey was just smart enough to get in here. Our younger brother Les goes to the elementary school.” Katherine whistled.

“You walk quite a bit then, having to meet up with Davey here and then going back that way.” Sarah shrugged.

“The elementary school isn't far from our house, so it's not too bad.” The two of them continued on in a comfortable silence after that, checking oven rooms as they continued on. Neither boy was in the gym, or the science lab. 

Eventually, Katherine spotted something moving in a classroom with the lights on, and motioned for the two of them to check it out. Sarah quietly opened the door, and the sight that greeted them was kind of surprising, to say the least.

Jack sat on a teacher's desk, and had pulled Davey into a kiss.

Sarah and Katherine looked at each other, then back at the scene in front of him, as if to check that they weren't hallucinating. The shock quickly wore off, however.

“Jacob Jackson Kelly, I _know_ you did not just ditch me without letting me know!”

The two boys jumped apart and had the sense to look at least mildly guilty. Jack's hat sat next to him, and the hair he spent fifteen minutes on every morning was very messy. Davey's top three buttons on his shirt had come undone. Sarah and Katherine gave each other looks of exasperation. 

The four of them walked through the school in silence until they arrived outside.

“We're heading left. You?” Sarah asked.

“Right.” Katherine replied.

“Well, I guess we'll see you around.” 

Davey gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack, not one to be outdone, proceeded to cover his boyfriend's face in kisses.

“Alright loverboy, let's go!” Katherine yelled, rolling her eyes. She waved at Sarah, who returned it, and she and Jack started towards his house.

“Kath, wait!”

The two turned around to see Sarah running towards them, Davey laughing a few feet behind her. 

“Hey, uh, did you want to hang out sometime? I was thinking we could trade numbers and figure it out.”

Katherine nodded eagerly, and switched phones to insert their numbers into each other's phone. As they handled the other their phone back, Katherine finally got the courage to do what she'd been thinking of doing since she met the girl.

She kissed her on the cheek.

After, she had yelled “Okay, bye!” and sped off, Jack in tow. 

She slowed down after a while, and Jack started to laugh at her.

“Ha, looks like somebody's got a crush!”

She glared at him.

“Oh, can it Kelly.” Then she smiled deviously, which stopped his laugh in its tracks.

“I'm sure Medda would love to hear why we're so late. And Crutchie. And Specs, and Jojo, and Smalls. And I'm even sure Spot wouldn't mind us calling.”

“Don't you dare!” He yelled at the mention of his foster family. 

Katherine smirked.

“You'll have to stop me.”

And with that, she took off again, Jack chasing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day nerds


End file.
